The trial of Bonner
by Gig889
Summary: Kitty is getting better, after being Kidnapped by the Dog soldiers. Jude Bonner is on trial. I add a new person to the story a boy who was at the Bonner camp when Kitty was their. Kitty takes the stand. Festus struggles with the idea of joining a lynching party. Matt as a romantic hero, keeps a lid on Dodge
1. Chapter 1

Subject: The trial of Bonner

I own no part of Gunsmoke

"Hi Kitty, is it ok if I come in?" Matt asked, hat in hand, a forced smile on his face. The room was dark.

"Hi Matt, I wish you would," Kitty said as she struggled to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked as he came over to her bed.

"Like I have been run over by a beer wagon," Kitty smiled. "I am ok. Doc said I can have something other than broth today."

Matt laughed. "That is not what he told me. In fact, he sent me up here with this soup."

Kitty: "Is it soup or is it broth?"

Matt checked the container. "Well it is kind of watery, but I think there are some bumps in it."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Maybe later I am going to take a bite out of Doc."

Matt: "Well, that should be some tough meat."

Kitty: "I guess he told you to make me eat it."

Matt: "Well, I do think it is a good idea to keep your strength up."

Kitty: "I think you should have some. You're a growing boy."

Matt: "I will have some with you." He got himself a cup, dumped a little of the broth in it. "Yum yum," he said as he took a drink.

Kitty :"You like it, you drink it"

Matt: "Come on. You said you would." Kitty wrinkled up her nose . "Ok ok."

Festus came into Doc's office. He looked somewhat embarrassed. "Mathew, you're needed down at the jail. A bounty hunter just brought an outlaw in."

Matt: "Festus, this is my day off. Just lock him up. Tell the bounty hunter he will get his blood money when I am ready to give it to him."

Festus played with his hat, looked up at the roof, then at the floor and said something under his breath.

Matt: "What was that? Say it plain."

Festus: "How you feeling Miss Kitty? Matthew, can we talk outside?"

Kitty: "Go ahead Matt. I will drink the broth," She said as she took the cup. "I am doing ok Festus. Don't keep Matt all day. I get real lonely up here by myself."

Festus: "Yes ma'am."

Matt smiled at Kitty. "I won't be long. I do not know why you cannot handle this Festus?"

Festus: "I thought you might want to."

Kitty felt a shiver go up her spine as she watched the silicates talking on the stoop.

Festus returned. "Matthew has to go down the jail, Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kitty: "Yeah, drink this stuff." She handled him the broth.

Festus took a big drink. "That has to be good for you. Why else would anyone drink it?" Kitty laughed.

Festus: "It sure is good to hear you laugh."

Kitty: "I am getting better. It is nice to laugh again."

There was a ruckus on the steps. Matt came in. He had an unsettled look on his face.

Kitty: "You ok Matt?"

Matt: "Kitty, I hate to do this to you. That bounty hunter brought a boy in that was riding with the Bonner gang. The boy said he had nothing to do with your kidnapping. Matt crossed the room and took her hand. The boy told me, he was in the camp while you were there. He said he did not defile you. I need to know what to charge him with."

Kitty leaned back on her pillow. Her strength seemed to dissolve.

Matt: "If you want to wait until Doc gets back, that would be ok. I can hold him without charging him."

Kitty: "Lets just get it over with."

Matt: "All you have to do is say yes, he did it or no, he didn't. Nothing else. You ok?"

Kitty: "Just bring him in."

Matt nodded at Festus. Newly brought the boy in.

The Boy: "You tell them I had nothing to do with your kidnapping and I did not ravish you."

Matt: "Shut up before I kick your teeth in."

Kitty shrunk down in the bed, pulled the covers up to her neck, rolled over so her back was toward the men, and said nothing.

Matt: "That's it for me. Get him out of here."

The boy: "She is lying! I did not plunder or kidnap her, I tried to help her and she knows it."

Kitty peeked out from under the covers. Her eyes were great big. She just stared at the boy and said nothing.

The next day, Doc slammed into the jail with a full head of steam.

Doc: "What were you thinking? Kitty is back where she was when she first came back."

Matt: "I had to know. The kid said he was not with them when they Kidnapped Kitty. Sam and the others said that was true. The boy said he did not rape her, but tried to help her. Doc, I believe him."

Doc: "So you had to take that monster up there so he could get a good look at Bonner's handy work."

Matt: "I think he is a victim of hero worship, new off the farm. He thought Bonner was some kind of hero. Once he got to the camp,( after Kitty was there) he was in over his head. He did not know how to get out. I do not want to hang a kid for one dumb decision."

Doc: "You have no idea what Kitty has been through. Boy or not, if he had any part of that at all, he deserves everything they what to do to him."

Doc got himself some coffee.

Just then the door slowly opened. Kitty appeared. She was using the door to hold herself up.

Kitty: "Matt, I do not think that boy was at the Long Branch, but I was watching Bonner. On the ride out to the camp I was looking for landmarks, so I could find my way home if I could escape. At the camp, I was in Bonner's tent most of the time. I was on the floor when a man came in. He got on top of me. Told me to yell so the others would think he was getting me. I wouldn't so he hit me and hit me, but he did not get me. Before I was brought back, they took me out of the tent, dragged me behind a horse. I stayed up as long as I could. They ran me through the campfire. I fell and they dragged me through the fire. My hair caught fire. A man came running up, put the fire out, cut the rope that held my hands. It was dark. My eyes were swelled up. I did not want to see any of them.. I cannot tell you what you want to know."

The door moved. Kitty started to fall. Matt ran to catch her.

Doc: "Put her on the cot."

Kitty passed out as Matt softly placed her on the cot.

Gun fire from the street caught the marshals attention.

Festus: "Go on, I will look after her."

Doc: "Keep her as quiet as you can. Let her sleep. If no one is hurt I will be right back."

Matt: "Sorry Kitty." With that they were gone.

Festus bolted the door: "Sorry does not feed the bull dog." Festus made a new pot of coffee. When the coffee started to pop, Kitty stirred.

Kitty: "Is that coffee I smell? Where am I?"

Festus: "You're at the jail. I made some fresh coffee. Used new grounds. Made it weak, just like you like it."

Kitty: "There was something important I had to tell Matt."

Festus: "You told him, then you passed out. Doc told me to keep you quiet, to let you rest."

Kitty struggled to get up. She made it to a chair with Festus protesting the whole way.

There were more gunshots from the street. They could hear Matt yelling "Give it up. Don't make me kill you." Kitty covered her ears.

Festus: "Would you like some coffee? I also got some broth."

Kitty: "Coffee will be great."

Festus went to fetch the coffee. "My uncle Joe on my father's side once told..." His story was interrupted by a thud. Kitty's head had hit the table.

Festus was going to put Kitty back on the cot, but when he touched her she made a noise that sounded like a child sobbing in her sleep.

Festus got himself some coffee and sat down. He wanted to reach out and smooth Kitty's hair, thought better of it. As he sat there, he thought of the first time they met. That fancy lady was nice to him. Yeah, he knew part of that was her job, but he had been thrown out of a few saloons. She made him welcome. Kitty was nice to April and to his cousins when they came in to Dodge.

Siting alone with her, he heard himself say, "I love you and have always loved you."

Kitty's head moved. "I love you too Festus, but Matt is my man."

Festus: "I know that, it is one of the things I love about you - your good sense."

Kitty raised her head: "Festus, you're the most wonderful man."

Festus: "But I am not Matthew. If you and the big guy ever break up I don't mind being seconds."

Kitty: "I love you too much to ever let you think of yourself as seconds. The truth is, you like being alone. There is no room in your life for a long term woman."

Festus: "Who said anything about long term? I was just thinking about a roll in the hay. Isn't that just like a woman, you say one nice thing to them and they got you hog tied to a hitching post."

Kitty laughed. "Your the greatest. OOO!" Kitty grabbed her head. Don't make me laugh."

Burke knocked on the door. Festus unbolted the door. Burke in came running in. "Aaaa." He looked at Festus, then Kitty.

Kitty: "Matt?"

Burke: "He's been shot. They took him up to Doc's."


	2. Chapter 2 Jude Bonner Returns To Dodge

Chapter2 Jude Bonner Returns To Dodge  
I own no part of Gunsmoke

Kitty tried to stand but started to fall. Festus: "Steady girl, you will do no one any good on the floor. The best thing you can do for Matthew is to take care of yourself."Kitty was too week to protest.  
The door flew open. Matt staggered in. Doc followed.  
Doc: "It is a good thing I have an office. Otherwise I would have to run all over town chasing my patients. At lest lie down."  
Matt: "Are you ok?"  
Kitty: "yeah, What about you?"  
Matt: "Just got myself shot a little. It ain't nothing."  
Doc: "Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

As the sun went down on Dodge, Matt lay on a cot in the first cell at the jail. He awoke to see a vision of loveliness in the form of Miss Russell. He did not move, just gazed upon her care-worn cheeks. Her face was a shade paler than it had been. Behind her in the next cell was the boy. Matt started to get up. What was Festus thinking letting that boy get so close to Kitty? Kitty awoke and pushed Matt softly down on the cot.  
Kitty: "Whoa there cowboy, it has only been an hour since Doc finished operating on you."  
Matt: "You should not be in here with that boy."  
Kitty: "He is locked in the cell. Matt, I do not know why but he does not frighten me. I cannot remember him. Doc said I am still in shock. I will remember more later. I hope i don't."  
Matt: "I don't want you near him."  
Kitty: "I am going home to the Long Branch as soon as you are out of danger."  
Matt: "This was nothing." He sat up. "Come on, lets get out of here."  
Barney, the telegraph operator, rushed into the jail and yelled, "I have a telegram for the Marshal...Oh...Hello Miss Russell. How are you doing?"  
Kitty: "Much better, thank you."  
Matt: "Barney, the telegram?"  
Barney: "Oh, they just want you to bring a prisoner to Dodge for trial."  
Matt:"If you don't mind, I would like to read it." Barney did not want to give up the telegram. Matt had to grab it off of him. As Matt read the telegram, his face grew pale.  
Kitty: "What is it?"  
Matt: "Bonner was acquitted of killing that marshal in Beaver. They want to try him in Dodge on kidnapping and attempted murder charges. They want me to go pick him up."  
Kitty's face lost all its color.  
Kitty: "How can anyone find him innocent?"  
Matt: "All the witnesses were either killed, left town, or recanted their testimony." Matt looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.  
"I am sorry Kitty. I telegraphed the district attorney and told him about the boy. I thought they could make a deal with the boy - a light sentence for testimony about others at the Bonner camp. I thought they would hang Bonner and the dog solders in Beaver. I thought the trial was going on up there." He ripped up the telegram and threw it.  
Kitty: "It probably was when you sent the telegram. Matt, take help with you when you go to get him. He is awfully strong. Be careful." She turned to Festus. "Festus, can you help me get home?" The air seemed to go out of the room as Kitty tried to stand.  
Matt: "I will help you up to Doc's."  
Kitty: "You're hurt,... I want to go home. What difference does it make if I am at the Long Branch or up at Doc's?"  
Matt: "I will feel better if you are at Doc's. I don't need to be worrying about you."  
Kitty: "OK, OK."  
The short walk from the jail to Doc's seemed to take forever. While Kitty struggled to stay on her feet, Matt's stitches came loose and blood ran down his arm. When they passed the Long Branch, they heard someone yell, "There she is!" The Long Branch emptied. Men followed them down the long dusty street. Kitty looked up as the long insurmountable stairs of Doc's office. Matt: "Let me." He picked her up. She put her arm around his neck and rested her head on his strong shoulders. It was the first time since the kidnapping he had her in his arms. Kitty felt a tingle fill her body with strength, comfort, and safety.  
Matt just hoped he could make it up all those stairs without dropping her.

Chilly winds whistled through the leaves of the trees. The street was now a river of mud a victim of a week-long rain and some wayward cow's. Kitty stood at Doc's window.  
Doc: "They should be getting back today or tomorrow."  
Kitty: "I can't wait, yet I am scared to death. I know I have to give Matt up. I am just not ready yet."  
Doc: "Why do you have to give him up? - not that he would let you."  
Kitty: "Matt deserves a better woman, one who is not all marked up. One that welcomes his touch."  
Doc: "You do not welcome his touch? Matt understands and he is willing to wait. Kitty, I need to take a look at those stitches."  
Kitty laid down,opened her shammie top.  
Doc: "You seem to be healing nicely. I think those stitches are ready to come out. I don't think there will be much scarring." Kitty's eyes grew large as she watched Doc get the tweezers. She turned her head toward the window. Kitty thought about Matt. About how his eyes used to sparkle brighter than the stars at night when he saw her come down the stairs of the Long Branch. Now his eyes were dark, lonely, and cold  
like the rain that hit against the window. Kitty jumped as Doc approached her. She began to shake.  
Doc: "You have started to remember?"  
Kitty: " I feel them touching me every second of every hour of every day. I don't know how to rid myself from the feeling. I am afraid of getting drunk, for fear I might never stop drinking. I tried asking God to forgive me, but he won't."  
Doc: "If it ok with you, I would like to put you to sleep while I remove the stitches. It is not medically indicated, but in this case it is necessary. But first we are going to have a long talk."  
Kitty: "I have not slept in a long time, but I don't want to talk."  
Doc covered Kitty, smiled, and said, "We talk first."

The hills were covered with green earth. The sky was a bright clear blue. It would be a nice ride. Except Matt was leading Bonner's horse. Bonner, a very handsome man, sat tall in the saddle. His head was held high, his shirt open so the world could see his well built body. A half breed dressed in a lamb skin vest. Bonner was an outlaw in every sense of the word, and he was proud of it. If he was afraid of being taken to Dodge for  
trial, he did not show it. Bonner was happy - a chance to torture the man who killed his brother had presented itself.  
Bonner took great pleasure in teasing the Marshal .  
Bonner: "How old are you marshal? I bet you can not get the job done with the ladies. I know that one I got from Dodge was grateful to have a real man. Oh, she put up a fuss for awhile, but after she got a taste of what a real man could do, she showed me a whopping good time. I sure did enjoy that sporting gal." It went on like that hour after hour after hour.  
Matt thought of that day in Doc's office when Doc told him of the brutal abuse the dog solders inflected on Kitty. Bonner, if convicted, would spend the rest of his life in jail, never to see the green earth or a setting sun. Bonner would sit alone in a cell, maybe in chains alone. He would eat only poor food and not be able to breath in good air. Matt had taken lots of men to prison over the years. Sometimes he hated himself for it. There were times when he thought prison was worse than death. As Matt watched the sun start to set, he thought prison was too good for Bonner, but death also seemed to be too kind for this monster.

Regretfully Matt had to make camp. He did not choose a spot well, having ridden too long and letting it get too dark.  
Bonner, knowing the seasoned Marshal would have better skills in the choice of a campsite, knew he was getting on the marshal's nerves. A little more teasing and the marshal may make a mistake. When Matt chained Bonner to a tree, he noted Bonner's strength. Funny he had not noticed it before. Kitty was right, the man was strong. Matt tried to wash the thought of Kitty being with this man and the dog soldiers from his mind. He tried to think of the good times with Kitty. But that scar on her face, the bite marks on her neck, and worst of all that shattered look in her eyes kept him from it. Bonner kept the teasing up throughout the night. Matt did not sleep.

Kitty was sobbing in her sleep. Doc softly woke her. I have a surprise for you. Panacea Sykes stepped out from behind Doc. "Pan!" Kitty cried.  
Panacea: "You look a fright. Didn't I teach you better than that girl?"  
Panacea was dressed is soft purple and large feathers. She looked like a nice old lady. Both Kitty and Doc knew she was a thief, pickpocket, card shark, and a con-artist. Panacea was also the only person who was nice to Kitty when she was growing up. The only person who could help Kitty now.  
Panacea: "Your friend this handsome young Doctor sent me the fare so I could come visit you"  
Kitty winked at Doc. Kitty "Awww, that nice young doctor might have wanted to see you."  
Panacea: "Why not? He is a young healthy stud."  
Doc: "I think I made a big mistake. I am going to live to regret this. If you two ladies will excuse me I have other patients to attend to."  
Doc headed out the door. He left the door ajar. Standing on the stoop he heard:  
Kitty: "Pan, they hurt me, they hurt me real bad."  
Panacea: "I am here child. I will take care of you."  
For the first time since the kidnapping, Kitty broke down and cried openly. Doc knew sending for Panacea would prove to be a big mistake, but Doc was glad she was there anyway.

They're coming! They're coming! Everyone ran into the street to see the return of Jules Bonner.  
Both sides of Front street were lined with onlookers. Matt was in the lead. The Marshal, a large man setting on his chestnut horse looked very authoritative. All eyes were on the dynamic wicked man that followed. Sitting high on his appaloosa, vigorous Jules Bonner looked impressive and all powerful. Matt yelled at the townspeople, "Get out of the way clear the street! Go on about your business." Matt felt odd  
protecting the one man he could kill in could blood. He wished he could let the townspeople rip Bonner limb from limb. When they neared the jail, Festus chased the townspeople from the front of the jail with a large rifle. He then turned the rifle on Bonner. Matt remained in the saddle, gun at the ready, as the new sheriff from Beaver dismounted.  
Bonner threw his head back roared with laughter.  
Matt: "Just give me a reason and I will blow your head clean off."  
Bonner looked at Matt with an evil smile. "I believe you would." Bonner said, "I better do as I am told, otherwise I will never again taste the sweet nectar of this town's wild cat." Even though Bonner's hands were tied he managed to slip off his horse, his head held high. "Boo",  
Bonner yelled at the new Beaver sheriff. This caused the sheriff to jump back. Festus stood fast. Matt dismounted and put a gun in Bonner's back.  
Bonner again threw his head back and laughed. "Steady there marshal. You wouldn't want to deny me a fair trial. That is if there is anyone with the guts to testify against me."  
Matt: "Or I could shoot you now and save the taxpayers some money. Don't you worry. Kitty is going to send you to prison for life."  
Bonner: "I wouldn't depend on that. Last time I saw her she was doing everything I told her to do. She will not open her mouth unless I give  
her the ok."  
Matt: "We will see."  
Bonner ducked his head as he entered the jail.


	3. Chapter 3 The Trial

Kitty smiled when she saw Sam behind the bar washing glasses. He was not supposed to be working today. The Long Branch was closed.  
Today was the day she had been dreading for what seemed like a lifetime.  
Sam looked up as she came down the stairs .  
Kitty: "Do I look ok?"  
Sam looked her up and down: "You look fine."  
Kitty: "Matt is going to come and get me. The prosecuting attorney sent over this dress."  
Sam: "It is a very respectable dress."  
Kitty: "yeah, it covers me up good. He told me what to say and what not to say. I don't think I like him much."  
Sam: "He is on your side."  
Kitty: "Is he?...I think he feels I brought all this on myself."

Sam: "He doesn't know you."  
Kitty frowned: "Yeah, tell Matt I will be right down." With that she ran back up the stairs.  
Sam: "He should be here any second."  
Kitty ran into her room slamming the door behind her.  
Matt and Doc entered the bar. They both looked very old and tired.  
Matt: "Morning Sam, how is Kitty?"  
Sam: "She came down, then went back up. Said she will be down in a second. I think she has a case of the nerves."  
Doc: "If she doesn't, she is the only one."  
In her room Kitty discarded the floor length, long sleeved, high neck, black and white Quaker type dress.  
She grabbed a high quality Lolita Dress in a dusty pink color. The dress exposed her shoulders, but had  
snow white puff sleeves that covered the scars and bruises on her arms. With a ruched button-down front, it gave the illusion of exposure without showing the damage Bonner and his men inflicted on her breast. Black stockings would cover the damage on her long legs.  
The bustle caused her such pain she could not bear to wear one. She chose a flounce, the full ruffled skirt cut at her ankles exposing her lace up shoes. She had to wear her hair down to cover the bite marks on her neck.  
Then came the hat. It was an ivory base with ivory lace on the brim. The crown had pink satin on it. The front had a cluster of pink roses with pink feathers an a netting bow in the back that trailed down her. Long white pearl bronze flower drop earings and a matching fan finished the look.

Matt's mouth fell open when he saw her on the stairs.  
Sam came around the bar to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.  
Sam: "You men better close your mouth so the fly's don't fly in."  
Kitty: "Do I look ok?"  
Sam: "You look perfect, a beautiful sight to behold."  
Sam walked her across the bar and offered her hand to Matt. Matt was still staring at her like it was the first time he had seen her. Both Matt and Doc removed their hats. Doc reached for her hand.  
Doc: "You watch the street Marshal, and protect this work of art God has given us. I will watch the lady."  
Sam whispered: "Give them hell" under his breath as they headed for the grange hall.

Silence fell over the hall as Miss Russell, head held high, floated in. Men moved out of her way as she took a seat in front. The prosecuting attorney was stunned. She grabbed Doc's arm, then covered it with her dress. No one could see her churning stomach. No one could feel the pain growing deep inside her like a hot poker. Panacea told her a long time ago that when you lose, stick your head in the air, square your shoulders, and act like it does not matter. She had lost her body, mind, and maybe her man to Jules Bonner.

Matt brought Bonner into the room. Reluctantly Matt removed the hand cuffs, but left Bonner's legs shackled. Bonner, looking at Kitty, made kissing noises. "Well marshal, she was not the best gal I have had, but not bad for a sporting woman."  
Matt gruffly pushed Jules into his seat and whispered, "You better hope they send you away for life. Otherwise you will have to deal with me." Bonner laughed.

The judge called for order. The noisy room became deathly quiet. The judge asked for Mr. Bonner's plea.  
Bonner stood. "I am not guilty, but a victim of prejudice toward half-breeds."

The prosecuting attorney called the boy, Dan Walker to the stand. He explained how he had thought Bonner was a great man and how much he wanted to join the Bonner Gang. When Dan got to the camp he was taken to Bonner's tent.  
Dan: "Miss Russell was already there. She was sitting on the ground tied to a tent pole. We heard a rider coming in fast yelling they hung him."  
Prosecuting attorney: "How did Miss Russell react?"  
Dan: "She managed to stand up still tied to the pole."  
Prosecuting authority: "In your own words tell us what happened to Miss Russell at the camp."  
Dan: "It was horrible. Mr. Bonner went over to Miss Russell and slapped her hard. He told her the marshal would regret this day. He said the marshal took his brother and now he was going to take the marshal's woman. Miss Russell spit at him saying Bonner was a bad brother or he would not have gotten his brother in to this kind of life. Bonner punched her in the stomach and yelled at her - said she was nothing but a sporting gal and the marshal would have no problem replacing her. Miss Russell said with a brother like him, Virgil never had a chance and he was destined to die on the gallows. Bonner punched her in the face and said he would cut her a thousand times and send her back to the Marshal in pieces. Miss Russell spit at him again, told him he was a useless pile of flesh.  
She said she hoped the marshal used an old rope to hang his brother because no Bonner was worth the cost to a new rope. Bonner became enraged and began punching her with the full force of his strength. When he stopped she was still standing, but I don't know how. She spit at him again. This time it was full of blood. He untied her, threw her down, lifted her dress, and violated her. When he was done, he towered over her like a giant pine. Miss Russell once again found a way to stand looked him straight in the face and asked, "Is that all you got sunshine?" She said compared to Matt Dillon he was nothing . Bonner growled like a wild animal. He went after her with blunt force. Her head was bouncing off the floor as he pounced on her. She did not cry out. She did not beg. I left the tent.

The room rocked as everyone was talking at once.

Prosecuting attorney:" When did you see her next?"  
Dan: "All the men were sitting around the fire drinking when Bonner dragged her by her hair out of the tent and threw her on the ground. He told the men They could have at her, but not to kill her. A few of the guys went down on her as she tried to get away. She kicked at them and bit them, but this just seemed to increase their pleasure they were getting out of the whole thing."

Prosecuting attorney: "What did you do?"  
Dan: "I was scared. I never seen anything like that before. I knew if I tried to stop them they would kill me. Bonner told them not to kill her, even though she was having a bad time of it. I knew they would not kill her."

Prosecuting attorney: "What happened just before she was returned to Dodge?"  
Dan: "Bonner came out with a rope. Told her it was a old rope. He tied her hands. Said where he came from they drag undesirables through fire, to cleanse their souls. He used a horse to run her though the campfire. She made it through the first time on her feet, fell and was dragged through the second time. Her hair caught fire. She did not scream. I could not take it anymore. I put her hair out. The guys started to yell at me. I told them that I had not had a go at her yet. They threw her back in the tent because this was to be my first time. They thought I should have my privacy to plunk her.., but I did not indulge. Bonner said it was time to return her to Dodge. I was shocked when he shot her."

Defense Attorney: "Did you see Bonner shoot Miss Russell?"  
Dan: "Well no, I was keeping an eye on the townspeople."  
Defense Attorney: "Then it could have been one of the dog solders?"  
Dan: "I guess so."  
Defense Attorney: "You did not see Bonner kidnap Miss Russell.  
Dan: "Well no."  
Defense Attorney: "Then you cannot say for certain that Miss Kitty was not there of her own free will."  
Dan: "Well no, but she was tied up."  
Defense Attorney: "I hear some women like that, Mr. Bonner is on trial for kidnapping and attempted murder - Not for indulging the whims of a sporting woman. I move to have Mr. Walker's testimony removed from the record.  
The grange hall exploded in yells and cat calls, all to Bonner's amusement.  
Kitty dug her fingernails deep into Doc's arm.  
The judge called a recess. "Let this be a warning. If the people of this town cannot control themselves I will make this a closed trial."

Kitty returned to the Long Blanch. Matt stayed with the prisoner.  
Sam set a new pot of coffee on Kitty's table when he saw her coming. He then stepped out into the street holding his rifle.  
Kitty, Doc, and Festus were surrounded by townspeople. It took on the look of a circus. Sam got the feeling the people of Dodge were having fun at Miss Russell's expense. This filled him with a rage. He knew he could use that shotgun on any or all of them.  
In the Long Branch, Kitty walked the floor. Doc poured her some coffee. When he handed it to her, she went to the bar and grabbed a bottle. Sam put his hand over it. She looked up at him for a long time then let go of the bottle.

The lock of the Long Branch turned and Sam grabbed the shotgun, Festus drew his six gun, and Kitty hid behind the bar.  
Matt threw his hands in the air and backed up against the storm doors. "Don't shoot!" He yelled.  
Sam bent down: "It's ok, it is only the Marshal." Kitty did not move, only leaned up against the bar. She was shaking. Her eyes were closed. She did not seem to hear. Sam looked over the bar: "Doc?"  
Matt asked Festus to help Newly at the jail. Festus: "Sure thing."  
As Festus moved toward the door, the lock began to turn again. Festus backed up and pulled his gun. Matt turned toward the door. Sam once again pointed his gun at the door. Doc knelt next to Kitty. Panacea stepped through the door.  
Matt: "You have a key?"  
Panacea: "Key's are for Marshals. No one I know has any use for one."  
Panacea noticed Kitty hid behind the bar. She slapped her hand on the bar with such force Matt and Sam both jumped. "Get up!" Panacea yelled at Kitty. Kitty started to get up as Doc yelled, "Hold up there. You have no idea what this young lady has been through." Panacea: "You are  
not going to let this destroy you. Pull yourself together child, I told you I will take care of you." Kitty straightened up. "Now get your self up stairs and freshen up. Marshal help her." Panacea said in a much softer voice. As Matt climbed the stairs he thought, "For two bits, I would shoot that woman." When Kitty reached the top of the stairs she said, "Open up Sam. Lets make some money."  
When Matt entered Kitty's room, Matt asked, "Do you think it is wise to open? There are a lot of strangers in town."  
Kitty: "Sam will keep an eye out, and Panacea can spot a trouble maker faster than anyone."  
Matt: "It takes one to know one."  
Kitty: "I lost a lot of money being closed several times last week, I got bills to pay. I will not lose the Long Branch to Bonner."  
Kitty turned to face Matt.  
Kitty: "Your arm is bleeding. Let me bandage it."  
Matt: "I can't stay. I just wanted to check on you."  
Kitty: "Doc will have a fit when he sees that arm. Sit down. It will only take a second."  
Kitty went to get what she needed to fix Matt's arm. When she passed the mirror, she saw Matt's reflection. He was leaning back on her bed post. She smiled as she saw him close his eyes. She took her time taking off her hat. Matt was fast asleep curled up on her bed. She started to remove his boots." I have to get back to the jail." Matt's voice sounded tired and week. Kitty: "Yeah I know." She removed his boots and set them on the window sill to air as she fixed his arm. She covered him,  
then crawled into bed. She felt safe and warm. Kitty: "When I get a little stronger, I will let you go." Matt: "I need you Kitty." Kitty started to weep softly. She cried herself to sleep.  
Matt awoke and saw Kitty sleeping softly in his arms. He smiled. "Everything is going to be all right, we will get through this together." Matt said softly, knowing nothing would ever be the same as it was.

When the town'speople saw Matt's boots in Kitty's window, they knew he would be busy for a while.  
Festus was on his way to Delmonicos to pick up Bonner's dinner.  
Nick, a stranger in town who's wife was visited by the doge solders, was dead set on seeing Jules dead.  
Seeing Festus, he approached him.  
Festus: "It is a dog gone dirty shame I have to feed that dirty dog a steak and all the fixens. When I only have enough coin for is soup"  
Nick: "I hear Miss Russell can only eat broth, and may never be able to drink whiskey again. That is sure to put a dent in her livelihood."  
Festus: "That true Doc?"  
Doc: "Festus, you know I cannot talk about my patient."  
Festus: "Well all I am asking is how long it will be before Miss Kitty can have a steak or a drink?"  
Doc: "First it is none of your business. You would do best to mind your own. Kitty is healing, but it is going to take some time before she will eat a steak. Whiskey is bad for a person who has been shot in the stomach." With that, Doc left.  
Nick: "You see Miss Russell will never eat steak or drink again and there you are taking that dog a big steak."  
Festus: "It sure don't seem right."  
Nick: "All you have to do is leave the back door of the jail open. We will take care of that dirty dog."  
Festus: "Get away from me you yahoo, and don't let Matthew hear you talk like that." As Festus left, Dan said to his friend, "He will come around. This was just to give him something to think about."

Matt and Kitty were awakened by a yells in the street. The men, drunk with whiskey, were partying in the street. "Lets hang him! Why waste  
all this time. We all know what he did. Why should Miss Kitty have to put up this?"  
Matt: "Where are my boot's?"  
Kitty: "Matt, don't go."  
"Festus and newly are going to need help. Stay away from the windowand lock the door behind me." Matt said as he ran out the door.  
Kitty: "Be careful." The door slammed. "I am so scared," Kitty cried. "Don't leave me alone, please come back Matt."


	4. Chapter 4 Doc, You're Under Arest

I own no part of Gunsmoke_  
Chapter 4 "Doc, you're under arrest."  
The townspeople were waiting on Matt as he came down the back stairs of the Long Branch.  
Townspeople: "We want Bonner!"  
Matt: "Bonner is going to be punished by the law."  
Townspeople: "After what he did to Miss Russell, we don't understand why you are protecting him."  
Someone snuck up behind Matt and hit him in the head with his gun. Matt fell forward, but caught and held himself up with a barrel. After he recovered his senses, Matt back-handed one man. He turned and punched another. Pulling his gun he pistol-whipped the third, and kicked the fourth in the face.  
Three men lay unconscious in the street as the others ran off.  
Matt: "Stay off the streets. If I find you making trouble again, you will regret the day you met me."  
It was a hollow threat as the jail was already full. The only thing the Marshall could do was give his neighbor and friends a good beating, or throw them out of town. Matt limped to the jail,pounding on the door, "Let me in."  
Festus unlocked it. "What happened to you?"  
Matt: "Just some of my friends saying hello."  
Festus: "How is Miss Kitty holding up?"  
Matt: "She is going great. I think she is the bravest person I know." Matt rubbed the big bump on his head.  
Matt: "Festus, would you do rounds then check the Long Branch? She is planning to open up."  
Festus: "Sure thing."

Festus was going through the town checking doors when Nick approached him.  
Nick: "Hi Festus. I hear some men are going around threatening to kill anyone who testifies against Bonner."  
Festus: "That's what I been hearing."

Just then, Mr. Jones' shed caught fire. As Festus fought the fire, Sam's house caught fire and burned down. Festus stood outside Sam's house when Burke's windows were broke. Festus was running toward Burke's place when Nick told him Mr. Lattrop had been beaten up. Doc's office was broken into and ransacked. Dan Walker was dragged through Front Street, then dropped at Festus' feet. ..  
Festus: "Get Doc!" Doc came running.  
Festus went to the Long Branch thinking it would be the next place hit.  
He was surprised to find it closed. Festus knocked on the door. Panacea let him in. Kitty sat at her  
table. "Hi Festus. How is Sam?"  
Festus: "He is fine. I thought you were going to open."  
Kitty: "We did, but then with the fire at Sam's and the ruckus we had in here, we felt it best to close. I hate Bonner, but I want no part of a lynching."  
Festus: "It seems the town is coming apart. Mathew wanted me to stay here, but he thought you were open. He may need me at the jail."  
Kitty: "Why don't you have a drink before heading back?"  
Festus: "No thank you Miss Kitty. I have to keep my wits about me tonight. Do not let anyone in - not even regulars. It seems like everyone lost the brains they were born with tonight."  
Walking back to the jail, Festus was once again approached by Nick. "  
Too bad we are going to lose the town to the likes of Jude Bonner."  
Festus: "Stay away from me."

The town smelled of smoke as the trial continued. Sam took the stand and told how the gang took the Long Branch.  
Defense attorney: " Mr. Moonan, did Mr, Bonner approach the stairs to the bedrooms of the LongBranch?"  
Sam: "No."  
Defense attorney: "Why did Miss Russell come downstairs?"  
Prosecuting attorney: "Objection, calls for an opinion."  
Defense attorney: "Let me rephrase that. What caused Miss Kitty to come down the stairs?"  
Sam: "Bonner was threatening to cut our necks if she didn't."  
Defense attorney: "How did her coming down stop the threat?"  
Sam: "Bonner wanted the Marshall's woman."  
Defense attorney: "Do you have any personal knowage of Miss Russell being the Marshall's woman?"  
Sam: "They have been friend's for years."  
Defense attorney: "Friends you say? I am going to let that go for the moment. Did you see Mr. Bonner shoot Miss Russell?"  
Sam: "Yes, I saw her on the horse, then they dragged her off the horse and I heard the shot. That is when I saw her fall on the sidewalk. Bonner broke the lance he was caring and rode off."  
Defense Attorney: "So you did not see Bonner shoot Miss Russell."  
Sam: "Well, no. I was looking at her."  
Defense attorney: "Are you in love with Miss Russell? Have you ever slept with Miss Russell? Oh, you don't have to answer that, we all know."Everyone in the courtroom began debating whether Sam ever slept with,or was in love with Miss Russell.  
The judge called for order.

Doc took the stand.  
Prosecuting attorney: "Doctor Adams, did you see Mr. Bonner shoot Miss Russell?"  
Doc: "Yes. He shot her in the back."  
Prosecuting attorney: "Can you tell us of Miss Russell's medical condition and treatment?"  
Doc: "NO, Miss Russell is my patient."  
Defense attorney: "You were in your office when Miss Russell came back to Dodge."  
Doc: "Yes."  
Defense attorney: "How could you see Mr. Bonner shoot Miss Russell when  
she was under the roof of the sidewalk?.  
Doc: "He had the gun and he just shot her down."  
Defense attorney: "You did not answer my question. You were in your office and looked out the window facing Front Street. Miss Russell got off the horse and started toward the Long Branch. From your vantage point you could not have seen Bonner shoot her. Could you Doctor Adams?"  
Doc: "I saw him fire a gun pointed it the direction Miss Russell was in. I do not have to see the sun rise to know it has."  
Defense attorney: "Doctor, have you ever worked at the golden slipper?"  
Doc: "No, I was the Doctor on call for the Golden Slipper but I was not employed by them."  
Defense attorney: "As the doctor on call at the Golden Slipper, did you ever indulge in their trade?"  
Doc:"I was a younger man then, I did."  
Defense attorney: "Miss Russell worked at the Golden Slipper. Did she ever pay in trade?"  
Doc: "No."  
Defense attorney: "Have you ever had relations with Miss Russell?"  
Doc: "No."  
Defense attorney: "Now come on Doc, you worked at the Golden Slipper when she worked there and you were the Doctor in Dodge when Miss Russell was an entertainer here. Are you trying to tell me she never paid you in trade? Everyone knows she was broke when she hit town. Tell me, are you in love with Miss Russell? Would you lie for her?"  
Panacea jumped up: "The good Doctor does not like children. He was sleeping with me at the Golden Slipper. He likes a woman that knows what she is doing, not a child. Tell them child." Matt raised his eyebrows and looked at Doc with a half-witted smile. Festus: "You old rabbit!" smiled ear to ear.  
Kitty stood up: "I have never slept with Doctor Adams."  
The courtroom again erupted. Everyone was discussing whether Doc liked young women or ones more his age. Doc turned the color of a fire wagon on fire.  
The judge once again called for order. He warned Panacea, "One more outburst and I will have you removed."

The Defense attorney asked Doc about Miss Russell's medical condition. Doc again refused. The defense asked the judge to make the witness answer. The judge warned Doc that if he refused again, he would be in contempt of court. Doc refused.  
The judge: "It is the order of this court that you be held in jail until you decide to recognize the power of this court."  
Doc: "Good, I could use the rest."  
Judge: "Marshall, place Doctor Adams under arrest."  
The courtroom again exploded in a loud outburst.  
Matt stepped forward: "This way Doc." The Doctor went quietly. He smiled at Kitty's sad eyes as Matt took his arm led him out of the courtroom.  
Matt and Doc heard Panacea yelling as they walked to the jail. The judge threw Panacea out of the courtroom.

Doc: "I can lock myself up. You better get back to the grange hall. Kitty may need you." Matt returned to the courtroom.  
Panacea reached in her pocket and smiled as she pulled out five keys. "Well where do I start?" she thought as she surveyed the empty street... the feed store. Panacea, using the key, helped herself to  
half the money in the cash box. Then she moved on to the general store and took half the money in the cash register than helped herself to some jewelry from the bottom case.

On to Delmonicos, she was surprised by . Panacea turned the charm on, then explained she was there get dinner for Doc. She explained how the judge threw the Doc in jail. Mr. Delmonico made two dishes. Mr. Delmonico: "Everyone seems to be getting punished but Bonner."

Panacea took the dishes to the jail.  
Doc: "Why did you tell them we slept together?"  
Panacea: "Because that defense attorney was one step away from saying you cannot rape a whore, although that is the general consensus these days. I could not stand anyone saying that about Kitty. From then on she would never feel safe. Why did you refuse to tell them about her medical condition?"  
Doc: "It is none of their business."  
Panacea: "Is she with child?"  
Doc: "It would not surprise me, but I do not know. If I did know I would not tell you."  
Panacea: "Do you have cause to think she is?"  
Doc: " Kitty may need you a lot in the next few months."  
Panacea: "I cannot stay, once that Marshall gets his wits about him again. He will run a check on me. He will find out I am wanted. Do you think the good Marshall will stand beside her if she is with child?"  
Doc:" Matt is a good man, and he is in love with her. I do not like to borrow trouble. Lets not hit the panic button until we know for sure."  
The door opened. In came Bonner followed by Matt.  
Bonner: "Now ain't this cozy?"  
Panacea: "Where is Kitty?"  
Matt: "Sam took her to the Long Branch."  
Panacea left Matt, winked at Doc.  
Festus: "You old dog!"  
Doc: "I could do a lot worse than Panacea."  
Festus: "Yeah, there's old lady Fry."  
Matt: "The spinster Diller. Being a Doctor you could remover that wart from her chin."  
Doc got up: "I have work to do. I cannot be sitting around listening to you idiots all day." He started walking toward the door.  
Matt: "Doc, you're under arrest."  
Festus: "I guess you got to hang around and listen to us idiots as long as us idiots feel like talking."  
Doc sat back down and held his head. Bonner laughed. Matt pushed him into a cell.  
Doc: "I thought you would be in the courtroom all afternoon. What happened?"  
Matt " the town people that were suppose to testily did not show up, The judge ordered bench warrants for most of them. I guess I got to go around arresting everyone. The judge is plenty mad."  
Kitty entered the jail. "I do not blame any of them for not showing up. Take Mr. Zelka. He has six young girls. If I was him, I would get them out of Dodge until all this is over."  
Matt: "You should not be on the street."  
Kitty: "I need to talk to you before I take the stand tomorrow."  
Doc: "I should be there."  
Matt: "I know, I am going to talk to the judge. Festus, can you watch the jail? I need to see Kitty gets home safely."  
Jessie Ott, The feed store owner came to get the Marshall.  
Doc: "This place is busier than a cargo station on a Monday."  
Mr. Ott: "I know I had 324 dollars in my money box when I went to court. When I returned to the store there was only 180."  
Matt: "Was there any sign of a break in?"  
Ott: "No, it does not appear that anyone broke in."  
Matt: "I don't know why anyone would break in and only take half your money."  
Ott: "It does not make any sense to me either."  
After some discussion, Mr. Ott admitted being more than a little excited about the trial. Perhaps he mis-counted. Ott: "But I do not understand how I could have made such a big mistake."  
Kitty: "Matt, its not like Mr. Ott to make such a mistake."  
The truth be told, Matt was having trouble concentrating on 's  
short count. Matt agreed to stop by the feed store later after Mr. Ott  
had time to rework his books.

Matt and Kitty started toward the Long Branch. A small group of women started walking behind them. They were talking loudly amongst themselves: "It is too bad the whole town has to suffer because of the likes of her." "Yeah, the judge filed a warrant on my Joe. I guess that Marshal is going to hall him off to jail leaving me and the kids to fend for ourselves" "If you ask me, they ought to lock her up. She owns that sporting house. God has sent Bonner to punish her for her sins."  
With that, Matt started to lose his temper. His neck turned red. His teeth clinched and he started making a growing sound. Kitty tightened her grip on Matt. Kitty: "They are only words. Let's just get home."  
The short walk seemed to take forever. Entering the Long Branch, Miss Kitty's legs gave out and she started to fall. Matt grabbed her and started toward the stairs. She laid her head on his strong shoulders.  
Sam: "Are you alright?"  
Kitty: "I am not used to these early hours."  
Sam: "I took the liberty of paying the loan on the Long Branch, so you don't have to be worried about it."  
Matt: "When was the last time you ate anything?"  
Kitty: "Real food or that broth?"  
Sam: "I will bring some broth up right away."  
Matt: "Let me get you into bed." He carried her upstairs.  
Kitty: "Marshal, are your intentions honorable? What's that on your shirt?"  
Kitty smelled the yellow stain on Matt's shirt. She began unbuttoning Matt's shirt.  
Matt: "Don't start anything you can't finish."  
Kitty: "Get serious. I want to look at that arm. Did you have Doc look at it?"  
Matt: "I have been busy. Doc is kind of mad I arrested him."  
Kitty: "He is going to be a lot madder when he see this arm. Just what are you going to do if you loose it?"  
Matt: "You can support me."  
Kitty: "Yeah, the Long Branch is not making any money. I can not open when half the town wants to burn me out. I had to let the girls get other jobs because I don't want strange men upstairs. I wonder were Sam got the money to pay the loan?"  
Matt: "It will be over soon and things will be back to normal."  
Kitty: "Lie down let me fix that arm."  
Matt: "I will get Doc to do it"  
Kitty: "Lie down!"  
Matt laded down. "I have to get back."  
Kitty: "I know, It will only take a second. Matt I have to talk to you before I take the stand."  
Kitty dipped her hairbrush in soapy water, then started scrubbing Matt's arm.  
Matt: "Hey, that hurts!"  
Kitty: "You're lucky it is me and not Doc." Their eyes met. Kitty smiled a little, then closed her eyes as fear griped her. She finished fixing his arm.

Matt: "Come lie next to me." Kitty slowly walked around the bed and slipped under the covers facing Matt.  
Matt: "Roll over." (Kitty did so her back was to him. He slid down so he could put his arms around her.) "There is nothing you could say that could change the way I feel about you. Now tell me."  
Kitty: "I fought Bonner first, but after a while I started doing what he told me to do so he would not hurt me anymore. When I did what he said, it seemed to take the fun out of it for him."  
Matt: "I hate thinking of anyone hurting you like that. I am glad you stopped fighting him, if it saved you from being hurt."  
Kitty: "Doc said there was a lot of damage. He thinks I may never be able to carry a baby to term. Doc and I have been talking about me being in cycle when they took me."  
Matt: "We will face your health issues together. He said you might not be able to carry to term, he does not know yet. If you are with child we will face that together."  
Kitty: "The defense is bound to bring up my old occupation. He will say its ok what they did because of who I am."  
Matt: "I know all about your old occupation and it makes no difference to me. The defense attorney can say anything he wants, but what they did to you is wrong in everyone's book."  
Kitty: "You will not want me after you hear what they did, what I did."  
Matt: "It does not matter to me what they did or what you had to my woman now and forever - nothing or on one can change that."  
Kitty: "I think Panacea took Mr. Ott's money, because she was mad about what he has been saying about me."  
Matt: "We don't know if was robbed. It might be just a mistake. I cannot arrest anyone if we have no proof of a robbery. Panacea is smart enough not to leave any proof, and not to take all the money. I do not like what Mr. Ott has been saying ether."  
Sam knocked on the door: "I brought you some broth. Would you like me to bring it in?" Matt got up and took the broth. "We will be down soon, thank you."  
Matt got Kitty a cup of broth, handing it to her. Matt: "Are you ok?. I need to get back to the jail. You need to be extra careful tonight. I do not want to scare you, but if Bonner's dogs are going to stop you from testifying it will have to be tonight."  
Kitty smiled. "I will be ok."  
Matt: "I will see you later after I check in. Are you sure you're OK? You want Doc?"

Sam: "Fire! The back stairs are on fire! Marshall, Miss Russell, The Long Branch is on fire!"  
Matt: "Go downstairs. Wait by the door, do not go outside unless the fire gets close to you."  
The fire engulfed the back stairs, but Matt and Sam were able to separate the stairs from the main structure. The Long Branch suffered little damage. Her home being on fire seemed like the last straw for  
Kitty. She began to shake uncontrollably. What the dog solders did not take in to account was Kitty's temper. Her temper overtook her fear. It overtook her sadness. It wiped out any embarrassment she had been feeling.  
Bonner took her and torchered her to get at Matt. She had accepted that as part of loving the Marshall. Setting fire to her home was too much.  
This was not done because she was the Marshal's woman. This was done to control her. She would never again allow herself to be controlled by Jude Bonner or anyone else.  
Tomorow Jules Bonner will learn this first hand.


	5. Chapter 5 Kitty Takes the Stand

Chapter 5 Kitty Takes The Stand

I do not own any part of Gunsmoke

This chapter is for adults only

Sleep was not to be found that night in Dodge. The townspeople led by Nick took a run at the jail. Matt stood firm outside the jail holding a rifle. Newly stayed inside backing Matt up though the jail window. Festus was at the Long Branch with Sam.

Kitty came down to the bar, thanked Festus and Sam for staying with her, then returned to her room, only to return downstairs once again. Festus took her hand and led her to a table. "You keep going up and down those stairs you are going to wear them clean out."

Kitty smiled. "I guess I am a little afraid about tomorrow."

Festus: "Well shucks, tomorrow will be over before you can say 'A pole cat climbed over a pool table with a pool ball in its mouth.'"

Kitty: "Why don't we get out of Dodge?"

Festus: "Let's go. I will take you home to my kin, you won't have to worry about any people. There won't be any around for miles and miles, but you won't get lonely cause we have a get together every year for Christmas. There's dancing and music. You won't have to spend all your time in the bathtub like

you do. We just have enough water for drinking, none for all that foolish washing you do. You won't have to worry about all those dresses you have hanging up there. Hagen women only change their clothes once a year at Christmas. The trail is a steep climb but you can ride a goat. We better get you some sturdy boots,in case you have to hike it."

Kitty: "I think I will go up and find something to wear tomorrow and take a long bath."

Festus: "You know I would run away with you anytime, Miss Kitty. You are a fine lady, don't let anyone ever tell you anything different. I will tell you another thing, you don't have to explain, make apologies, or lick the boots of any of those yahoos. You're better then all them put together."

Sam"you got that right"

Kitty smiled, nodded, and started up the stairs. The window in her room broke. Festus ran over and pushed Kitty down. Gun drawn, he started up the stairs as Sam covered Kitty. Both front windows shattered. Before Festus could make it up stairs, every window in the Long Branch was broken. Sam rushed Kitty into the office and stood at the door, shotgun at the ready. A blast blew the doors of the Long Branch off. Panacea stumbled through the door and fell on her face in a pile of sequins and red silk. The feathers from her hat stood tall like a confederate flag on a lost battlefield. Festus rolled her over as Sam stood at the ready. She had a split lip and two black eyes. Panacea Looked up said, "You hit like a little girl." Festus thought Doc was right. You could do a lot worse than Panacea Spikes.

Sam: "We have to get Miss Russell out of here."

Festus: "Let's go to the jail. With all of us there we can hold them off. Besides, it is made of brick so they can't burn us out." Kitty walked behind Sam as Festus helped Panacea. Sam saw Matt coming toward them yelling, "Get off the street!" Sam yelled, "The Long Branch is not safe!"

They tried the Dodge house but were turned away out of fear of reprisals. Festus said the jail is the only place. Matt did not want Kitty in the same place as Bonner, but did not see any alternative. He moved to the middle of the street and yelled, "I will shoot anything that moves!" Matt stood tall and watched as Sam took the women to the jail. Then he ran to the sidewalk. Matt made his way to the jail in a hail of bullets. Festus: "Those yahoos are sure bad shots." Matt looked at Kitty and smiled. "They did not want to shoot anyone, they just wanted to scare her."

Kitty smiled. "They are doing a darn good job of it."

The rest of the night at the jail was uneventful, except for a few bottles being thrown at the window and a small fire being set on the side of the jail. The Long Branch did not fare that well as the dog solders joined the townsmen in a party. The music from Kitty's new piano reminded everyone this party was at Kitty's expense. Matt felt helpless as he saw one of the men that rode with him to get Bonner, dancing in the street with Kitty's unmentionables. He sat beside her "I cannot stop them from ransacking the Long Branch."

Kitty smiled. "The Long Branch can be rebuilt. Please don't go out there. All I care about is right here." The friends could not wait for this night to end and at the same time dreaded what morning would bring.

Sam kicked at a few drunks left over from last night's party out of the Long Branch. Festus slowly moved up the stairs, gun at the ready. Kitty's room was in shambles. Her mattress was cut, the goose feathers spread all over the room. Her china, chandelier, whiskey bottles, and makeup were smashed in her tub. The room smelled of whiskey and urine.

Matt told Festus to fetch a dress for Kitty to wear to court. There were none, except for a few that were laying cut up on the floor.

Festus was forced to borrow a dress from the dress shop. The dress maker said she had a dress she was making for Kitty so it would be her size but not really a dress for court. Festus said, "The truth is the truth no mater what wrapper it comes in." The dressmaker looked doubtful as she handed the dress over. "I did not have time to finish the lace and have not made the alterations. It might be a little tight."

Kitty did not look happy at Festus' choice of dresses. Festus tried hard not to tell Kitty that she no longer had a wardrobe. Panacea took the situation in hand. "I will help you fix it."

Kitty changed in the dusty upstairs of the jail. The dress was a light purple. The top was sequences, the bottom cascading lace. Using all her strength, Panacea could not get the back to close tight so she made a series of bows that allowed the exposure of a small amounts of Kitty's back, but not so much that you could see the whip marks. When Kitty came down the stairs, she was surprised at the dumbfounded look on all the men's faces. She said, "At least its clean. Let's get this over with." Matt's voice was a little high as he said, "You look fine." She smiled. At this point the only thing she cared about was getting this day over. She was done with all of this. No more crying, yelling, begging, and no more was she going to hide behind the bar. Miss Kathleen Russell would take no more from anyone.

The court rocked with cat calls and whistles as Kitty made her way to toward the front. A man jumped up in front of her, rubbing his crotch. "I hear you need a real man." Matt brought his rifle up-side of his head.

The court called Kathleen Russell to the stand. Kitty stood up head held high, and did the bar room strut as she made her way to the witness chair, causing a new round of cat calls. Even Bonner was taken back by the nerve of this woman.

Prosecuting attorney: "Please tell the jury what you do for a living?"

Kitty: "I own and operate the Long Branch Saloon."

Prosecuting attorney: "Did you know Mr. Bonner prior to October 24th?"

Kitty: "Yes, he and the dog soldiers came through Dodge a few times. They came into the Long Branch. I played cards with him."

Prosecuting attorney: "Did he cause you any trouble?"

Kitty: "I did not own the Long Branch then, I just worked there. They busted up the place. Not being the owner, the trouble was not with me."

Prosecuting attorney: "In you own words, tell us what happened to you on October 24th."

Kitty: "I was in my room doing my nails when I heard trouble in the saloon. I stepped out of my room and heard Mr. Bonner call for me to come down. I came down. He put a knife to my throat. He took me to his camp where he beat me until he returned me to Dodge. Then he shot me in the back."

Defense attorney: "Miss Russell, may I say that is the most interesting dress you have on, are you sure you can breath all right in that?"

Kitty: "To your client's displeasure, I breath just fine." This remark brought a new round of laughter.

Defense attorney: "What is the Long Branch?"

Kitty: "It is the finest saloon in the territory."

Defense attorney: "It is a fine saloon, but isn't it also a brothel?"

Kitty: "The Long Branch has the best girls in the territory also."

Defense attorney: "So you sell women?"

Kitty: "No not really, not how you mean. I rent rooms to women. If they choose to have men up in their room, I charge the men a hourly rate for the room."

Defense attorney: "Do you charge all men the same hourly rate?"

Kitty: "No, The girls make the deal and I get a percentage."

Defense attorney: "So if I came to you said I wanted a girl, you would not get me one?"

Kitty: "No, If you were a decent man I would make a introduction, but we do not like skunks in the Long Branch. I would make no introduction."

Defense attorney: "You do the hiring at the Long Branch. What do you look for in a woman to, as you put it, to rent your rooms?"

Kitty: "A woman has to be single, she does not have to be beautiful, but it's essential she be well-groomed, decently attired, and healthy. The most important thing is her personality - can she get along with drunks. Typically, men like women who are nice, affectionate and accommodating. She must also be tough, able to stop trouble before it starts, and able to sell drinks."

Defense attorney: "Isn't that a lot to ask of a saloon gal?"

Kitty: "I pay well."

Defense attorney: "I thought you just rented rooms, you pay the girls?"

Kitty: "The Long Branch hires women to just hang out with men, and get them to buy drinks. It is a hard job, far more time-consuming, less financially rewarding, than just taking them upstairs. I require the girls to spend a few hours on the floor each week For which I pay them well. Some of that money goes for the rent of the room, which I deduct from their pay. A woman does not have to live at the Long Branch to work there, although it is encouraged. I provide a safe environment for both the men and the women. "

Defense attorney: "How do you provide a safe environment?"

Kitty: "By approving or disapproving a man as to whether he can go upstairs. My girls get regular medical check ups. Also there are some things that I do not permit to go on at my place, like the beating of the girls. Also no extras."

Defense attorney: "Extras?"

Prosecution: "I object, relevance."

Judge: "Surprised it took you so long. I think you explored this line of questing long enough. Move on."

Defense attorney: " It has been said Mr. Bonner asked for the Marshal's woman. You think that's who you are?"

Kitty: "I have been dating the marshal a long time."

Defense attorney: "What would you say if I told you the Marshall has been seen with lots of other women, and you with other men?"

Kitty: "I am the woman the Marshall prefers when he is in Dodge,(Matt raised his eyebrows. smiled, looked a little embarrassed.) We are not married. I have dated other men with the marshal's knowledge."

Defense attorney: "And you have knowledge of other women the marshal has dated?"

Kitty: "Yes, I think I know about most of them. The men in this town love to tell me what the marshal is up to. (She winked at Matt.) Matt usually has told me first."

Defense attorney: "Well I would say the marshal is a lucky man to have such an open minded woman."

Kitty: "Yes he is." She smiled at Matt. The men in the courtroom agreed, to their women's disgust.

Defense attorney: "Do you think Mr. Bonner is handsome?"

Kitty: "He has some good features, but he is as ugly as they come."

Defense attorney: "You say you played cards with Mr. Bonner when he visited the long Branch. Did you lend him any money? What was your profession at that time?"

Kitty: "I was a prostitute, I gave him food money."

The Defense attorney was shocked at Kitty's honesty. He thought he could shake her up by bring up her old profession.

Defense attorney: "Did you take him upstairs, as you put it?"

Kitty: "No."

Defense attorney: "Why not?"

Kitty: "He lost all his money at faro, he could not afford me."

This seemed to take the wind out of the Defense attorney sails.

Defense attorney: "You charged a lot."

A man from the back, "She sure did, and she was worth every cent of it."

The judge called for order as the room exploded in laughter and several men debated if Kitty was the best they ever had.

Kitty: "When you want the best you pay for it."

Defense attorney: "You think you're the best?"

Kitty: "Well, you will never know." ( loud laughter shook the windows.)" I used to be the best, now I hire the best." The men in the courtroom agreed.

Prosecuting attorney: "Object - badgering the witness."

Judge: "Move on."

Defense attorney: "You came down the stairs voluntary on October 24th. You knew there was trouble in the bar. Why didn't you go out the back door?"

Kitty: "There is often trouble in the bar, sometimes I can put a stop to it by just stepping out of my room and tapping on the stair rail with my ring. Sometimes I have to buy the room a drink, sometimes I have to throw people out. And sometimes I have to send for the marshal. I knew Matt was out of town, I thought I could reason with the men in the bar, or at least calm the situation down. At the time I did not know what Bonner wanted. I thought he was going to rob the town.

Defense attorney: "Do people call for the marshal's woman to rob the town?"

Kitty: "In the past men have used the long branch...and Me to ransack the town"

Defense attorney " you thought you could stop that?"

Kitty " In the past I was able to help other people to stop outlaws."

Defense attorney: "Do you know the man sitting in the second row second seat on the right?"

Kitty: "That's Will Favro, He is one of the best trail bosses in the territory."

Defense attorney: "Were you named in Mr. Favro's divorce?"

Kitty: "Yes, but..."

Defense attorney: "What is a trail party?"

Kitty: "It is a party held at a trail camp."

Defense attorney: "Is it true you hosted trail parties?"

Kitty: "Yes, some trail bosses would rather have a party outside of town, at the end of a trail. Then when the cowpunchers hit town they are settled down some. They don't rip up the town and end up in jail. The cow punchers usually go home with more money in their pockets than they would if they ripped up the town."

Defense attorney " please describe a trail party.

Kitty: "A trail party is when I take a wagon of girls and drink out to meet the herd."

Defense attorney: "Do the girls sleep with the cowpunchers?"

Kitty: "Some do."

Defense attorney: "Is it fair to say you are used to being at camps with large groups of men?"

Kitty: "I have been to a few trail camps."

Defense attorney: "Who is Mr. Stambridge?"

Matt dusted some dirt off his boot as Kitty smiled at him.

Kitty: "Will Stambridge is a gun fighter who I dated."

The Defense attorney raised his eyebrows. "Dated?"

Defense attorney: "Did you ask Jules Bonner to take you as his woman?"

Kitty: "Yes, I thought if he took me as his woman he would not give me to the dog soldiers."

Defense attorney: "So you had a deal with Jules Bonner to do whatever he wanted in return for him not giving you to the dog soldiers?"

Kitty seemed a little shaken: "Yes."

Defense attorney: "So he used you then kicked you out of his tent, is that why you have brought these charges against him?"

Kitty: "NO! he kidnapped me and shot me."

Prosecuting attorney: "Objection - badgering."

Defense attorney: "Who is Billy Kritt?"

Kitty: "A boy I knew in Louisiana."

Defense attorney: "A boy who wanted to defend your honor. You told him you have no honor, and he was a fool for think you did."

Kitty: "Yes, I said something like that."

Defense attorney: "Did you see Jules Bonner shoot you?"

Kitty: "No, I was shot in the back."

Defense attorney: "Who is Cole Yankton?"

Kitty: "My first love."

Defense attorney: "How many times have you been raped?"

Kitty look down for the first time and said nothing.

Defense attorney: "You know most woman have never been attacked, yet it seems to happen to you all the time."

Kitty looked back up: "I meet more men than most woman in my job."

Defense attorney: "That is a fact, ...Who is ?"

Kitty: "A man I dated."

Defense attorney: "How did he die?"

Kitty: He attracted me and Matt shot him."

Defense attorney: "That happens to a lot of the men you know."

Kitty looked at Matt. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

Defense attorney: "Do you own a gold mine?"

Kitty: "Yes."

Defense attorney: "How did you come by it?"

Kitty: "A friend left it to me when he died."

Defense attorney: "A man friend?"

Kitty: "Yes."

Defense attorney: "That is not the first time a man chose to leave his property to you over his family."

Kitty: "Men come west to make their fortune. This takes a lot of years. The men go back east to find their kids grew up feeling abandoned Their wives have taken other men. They return to Dodge and find comfort at the Long Branch. Sometimes the comfort,and friendship of the Long Branch is all they have in their lives. Mining, cowpuncher and gambling are very lonely professions."

Defense attorney: "You profit greatly on that loneliness. Who is Will Mannon?"

Kitty: "Will Mannon is a nut, a fast gun ,not much else."

Defense attorney: "Did Will Mannon rape you?"

Kitty looked embarrassed. She never told Matt. She should not have worried as he had guessed long ago. She looked at the floor. "Yes" she said softly.

Defense attorney: "Afterwards did you ask him to come to see you in your room alone? Isn't this kind of strange behavior for a rape victim?"

Kitty: "I have no idea how a person is supposed to act after they have been attacked."

Defense attorney: "You never paid any attention to the rules of decent folk did you? Did Jules Bonner rape you?"

Kitty: "I have never met any decent folk. Yes Jules Bonner raped me."

Defense attorney: "Please describe in detail what you claim Mr. Bonner did to you."

Kitty: "He came to the Long Branch, took me at knife point to his camp, tied me to a pole. Bored me with his justification for his actions. When word came that his brother was hung, he came to me and hit me several times, punched me a lot of times, cut me several times. He then untied me, threw me down, came in me and sodomized me. When I quit struggling he burnt me and bit me several times. He tied me between the poles by my arms so my feet would not touch the ground, then whipped my feet. He had a man whip me so he could watch my face. I was forced to ride a Spanish donkey. When he got tired, He gave me to his dog soldiers. After they raped me several times, he came out and tied me to a horse and ran me through a camp fire. Then he brought me back to Dodge and shot me." The room became deathly quiet as Kitty's last statements sunk in.

Defense attorney: "Why should we believe you? You sell your body, you have stated publicly you have no honor. You sell women. You stage trail parties with many men, invite men you say raped you to your bed room. Perhaps you like it rough."

Prosecuting attorney: "Objection - badgering."

Defense attorney: "I have a picture here. I believe it is of you. Can you describe it to the jury?" He handed Kitty the picture. Kitty half smiled.

Kitty: "It is a picture taken when I was about seventeen. The boss at the house I was working at had them taken so he could show them to exclusive clients who did not come to the house. They wanted girls to come to them. I did not pick the outfit or the pose."

The Defense attorney took the picture and showed it to Bonner who remarked, "That's her all right."

bringing a new round of laughter.

The picture was shown to the jury and the judge, then given to the Marshal.

Kitty: "Now Matt has a better picture me."

Matt looked at the picture, nodded, raised his eyebrows, and slipped the picture into his side pocket.

Panacea jumped up yelling something about privacy. The judge called for order.

Defense attorney: "I would not want you to feel left out. I have a picture of you too. he gave her the picture. She showed it to Doc who slipped it into his pocket.

Panacea jumped up yelling that Bonner shot kitty and it did not matter if she was a good person or not.

Judge: "Miss Sparks, you are lucky the jail is full or you would be in it. You are no longer permitted in these procedures." The judge told the Marshal to remove Panacea.

Panacea smiled as Matt returned to the court room. Panacea thought it looks like the whole town wanted to put Kitty on trial. I think I will start with the bank. No one saw her as she skipped across the empty street smiling and swinging her parasol.

The court room once again was loud with everyone talking at once.

Judge: "Order, I want order!"

Defense attorney: "What is a Spanish donkey?"

Kitty looked visibly shaken. She looked at Matt, then Doc. Matt started to get up. Bonner whispered something to the Defense attorney. The Defense attorney looked embarrassed.

Kitty: "It is a wooden horse."

Prosecuting attorney: "Your honor, I think Miss Russell has suffered enough. This line of questioning has no bearing on the charges against Mr. Bonner."

The Defense attorney, seeing the jury was beginning to feel sorry for Kitty, said, "I only have a few more questions. Miss Russell you came down the stairs on October 24 knowing there was trouble in the bar even though you could have escaped through the back door?"

Kitty: "Yes."

Defense attorney: "Miss Russell, you did not see who shot you, is this true?"

Kitty: "Yes."

Defense attorney: "Miss Russell, I have a list here I obtained from Bill Pence. Can you describe for the jury, what it is?"

Kitty turned a little pale. She had a very sad look on her face. lowering her head, unable to look Matt in the face. She said, "It is a list of men Bill Pence wanted us girls to show a good time. They are men who have jobs that would benefit the Long Branch.

Defense Attorney: "Men who got free drinks... and women?"

Kitty: "Yes, anything they wanted."

Defense attorney: "Miss Russell, could you read the men's names to the jury?"

Kitty: "In my opinion there is only one man who's name is on this list."

Defense attorney: "Now come now, there's a few judges, bankers, law men, a doctor, Oh yeah, there's that U.S. marshal."

For the first time, tears came to Kitty's eyes. She blinked them away refusing to let them roll down her face.

Defense attorney: "Miss Russell, how many of these men have you slept with?"

Kitty: "In my opinion there is only one man on that list."

Defense attorney: "You did answer my question. As owner of the Long Branch do you have such a list?"

Kitty: "Yes, the girls get free rent for keeping the men on the list coming back, it is good for business."

Defense attorney: "Can you tell me how these men make the list? Well Doc Adams, I think we all can see the need for a doctor. Marshal Dillon for protection. The banker is easy to figure out. The one I want to talk about is Judge John Smith. Is he is on Bill Pence's list? Is he on yours?"

Kitty: "Yes." The room exploded as everyone talked at once. Judge John Smith called for order.

Defense attorney: "The defense rests."

You may step down. Kitty stuck her head in the air and did not stop for anyone, just floated out of the room. Doc got up and followed. The judge once again told Doc that he was under arrest. Festus jumped up. "I will see to it he gets to the jail." Matt watched Kitty walk out of the room. His heart sank with the feeling she was also walking out of his life. What fallowed was a bunch of legal talk. Matt did not hear any of it. Whether they sent Bonner to jail for the rest of his life or just 20 years no longer seemed that important.

Matt stood for a long time at the bottom of the long Branch stairs wondering what he should say to Kitty. As the sun went down encasing him in darkness, he made it up the long stairs. He felt very tired and alone.

Matt: "Can I come in?" Kitty looked up, closed her eyes, and tightened her grip on Doc's arm.

Matt: "Can I talk to Kitty alone?" Doc patted her hand as he loosened her grip. "Careful" he said to Matt as he fallowed the others out the door. "She my looked healed, but she's not. Call me if you need me."

Matt: "You want some coffee?"

Kitty: "No thank you." She watched him as he got himself some. His back was to her when he said "rough day." Kitty: "Yeah." His back was still toward her when he softly asked, "You remember the first time we were together?"

Kitty: "Yeah, in room six. The bed was so small you did not fit"

Matt started to add wood to the pot belly stove. His back was still toward her. "Yeah, if I stretched out my arms I could touch both walls." Kitty closed her eyes. She hated that room, even thought of knocking down a wall to get rid of it. But it was one of the most profitable rooms in the Long Branch used by girls that would only be in town a short time. There to make the most money they could then get out of Dodge.

Matt: "Do you remember what I said to you that night?"

Kitty: "You said your boots had been on for more then a week. I had a hard time getting them off."

Matt: "No...Oh yeah, I guess I did say that...What I meant was when I told you I was not a virgin."

He stood turned to face her and said, "I told you that I had been in every house, bordello, Pixie Parlor, Twilight Hotel from here to the Mexican border."

Kitty: "What self respecting cowboy hasn't?"

Matt: "I told you I could not hold your profession against you when I had enjoyed the use of such places. I have not enjoyed the use of such places since. I no longer feel the need."

Matt moved close to her but made no attempt to touch her. He looked past her out the window. He began to speak. "Sometimes when I am out on the trail I have trouble thinking of the task at hand. My mind moves to you and I wonder what you are doing. That is why I enjoy the sunrise, I know you would be getting ready for bed. As the sun gets high in the sky I know you will be getting up . Sometimes I can even smell the coffee you drink while your going over the night before's take. Then as the sun sets, I smell rose water. I know you will be taking a bath to get ready for work. Dark finds me jealous of Sam who I know you look to for help in your work and protection from those bad boys you're always talking about. The stars at night remind me that you will be sitting with Doc and Festus having an end of the day drink and I long to be there. Sometimes I can hear you voice in the call of a lonely wolf and wonder if you are taking a break on the balcony. That you are calling to me through the darkness of time and space."

Kitty's eyes filled with tears as she began to sob. Matt: "I'm sorry I did not mean to make you cry, Please don't cry." he said as he started to panic. Kitty dropped to the floor exhausted. She laid there like a spent gun. She had no more fight in her, he had totally disarmed her. She said nothing, for there was nothing more to be said. Matt ran to the door and called for Doc. When Doc came to her he said, "I told you to be careful, she is very fragile. What have you done?" Doc yelled.

Kitty spoke in a soft weak voice: "For the first time in seventeen years he told me he loves me."

Matt: "No I didn't."

Kitty smiled up at him and laughed.

Matt: "Ok maybe a little." He sat down and leaned his head against her broken bed. He too felt exhausted. "Maybe this much." He extended his arms as far as they would go.

Kitty laid her head on his leg and continued to cry. "Please don't cry." Matt said as tears filled his eyes.

Doc covered Kitty, winked at Matt, and left the room. As he closed the door he heard Kitty say, "You said you love me, you can't take it back now." Matt: "I don't think that's what I said."

Festus was waiting in the hall. "Is she ok?" he asked.

Doc smiled. "Yeah, let's get out of here before they work themselves into fighting."

Panacea was headed out of town when she got the word. It echoed through the hills like the sound of an Indian drum call to war. The word was innocent. Jude Bonner was found innocent. He had kidnapped Kitty in front of several witnesses. He had shot her in front of the whole town,and the town found him innocent. Panacea remembered something that was a long time forgotten and yet never really gone. She watched as that law dog and the doctor escorted Kitty across the street. She saw Kitty punch that big tall law dog in his bad arm backing him up a few feet. She did not have to hear them to know what Kitty was saying. Panacea heard her own voice through Kitty actions as she watched Doc pull Kitty up the stairs to his office. Panacea smiled a little as Kitty kicked at that law dog's bad leg, sending him down the stairs.

Panacea hand rubbed the saddle bags that contained her ill-gotten gains. Oh well, she thought. Law dog wins again. She turned her horse around and placed her saddle bags in a barrel of whiskey behind the Long Branch. Sam stepped out as she pounded the lid on .

Panacea: "Innocent! I should have known."

Sam: "Can I help you?" looking at the barrel.

Panacea: "Yeah, don't look in there while I go take care of Kitty."

Sam: " Miss Russell gave me a job when no once else would. Everyone in town knows he was guilty. I hope you get them all good." Sam picked up a second barrel and put it on top of Panacea's barrel. "Let me know when you need that removed."

As Panacea started to step over the big law man sitting on the stairs of Doc's office, Matt said, "I don't understand."

Panacea: "Don't you? Well the law dog doesn't understand. That badge you think so highly of protects all the good honest cowards in town. It protects all men's right to work and live without fear. It does not protect whores."

Matt: " Kitty is not a whore."

Panacea: "Isn't that what you made of her? If Bonner is innocent, what does that make Kitty? A sporting gal? I will bet you Kitty will leave this rotten town and it's rotten law dog within two years. That is what this rotten town and it's rotten law dog deserves."

Matt: "I do love her. I thought she would be safer if we were not together."

Panacea: "Nice job! You let a single woman face all those cattle men, outlaws, and good honest townsmen all by herself, to protect her! Get out of my way and I will thank you to walk on the other side of the street when you see me coming. I don't want any of your goodness to rub off on me."

Doc came out of his office. "Hey knock it off, we can hear you up here."

Matt started up the stairs. Doc looked very old and very sad as he put his hand on Matt's chest. "She does not want to see you right now. You will have to give her some time to sort through what just happened."

Panacea pushed past the big law man. Doc looked at his feet. "I gave her something to calm her down. I think you need to go calm yourself down before you see her."

Bokin The banker came running, yelling the bank was robbed. Matt looked at Panacea. Panacea gave him the sternest look she could. "That's right, blame the hussies, just like all you holier than thou dogs do. I was here with you. You dumb idiot."

Panacea returned to the Long Branch. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I should be long out of town."

Sam: "You take care of Miss Russell.. Don't worry about the Marshall."

Kitty entered the bar with Doc complaining all the way. Kitty: "I just want to go home to my own bed. I was a little upset when the jury said Bonner could get away with what he did, but I think I kind of expected it."

Doc: "It's just not right."

Panacea went behind the bar as they took their chairs at Kitty's table."Go sit down Sam. I will get us all some coffee. Kitty, I know you do not want to hear this but it is not that Marshal's fault. Someone got to the jury, probably threatened their family. When it come to protecting one's own, well they had to say not guilty. I don't think any of them felt he was innocent."

Matt entered the saloon. " Kitty, are you all right? I thought you were up at Doc's."

Kitty: "I wanted to come home. I am sorry I hit you. I was just so mad I had to hit something. How is your arm?"

Matt: " I ain't nothing. Panacea, I did not see you in the courtroom."

Panacea: "I intended to leave today. I was packing for the afternoon stage. I was here at the Long Branch."

Matt's heart sank as he said to Kitty, "I have to search the Long Branch for the bank money. Panacea was the only one in town not in the courtroom."

Panacea: "I was banned from the place."

Sam: "I was not in the court room. I was setting up to open tonight and I am sure there are a lot of others who were not there."

Panacea: "Don't trouble yourself Sam. We all know the law has to check out the undesirables first."

Kitty: "Pan, please lets just get through this day. Matt, do what you have to do then get out."

Matt: "Festus take the upstairs, Newly down. I will take this floor."

Panacea: "Take your time going through my under things."

Festus: "Sorry Miss Kitty."

Kitty: "That's ok Festus, please don't make too big a mess. Sam, I think we will stay closed today, but we need to open for sure tomorrow - before I go totally broke."

Bokin The banker came in. "Marshal, what are you doing with theses woman when the bank robbers are getting away? Far be it for me to tell you your job, but hanging around these?"

Matt: "I know my job, and I will do it!" Looking at Penance, "Give back the money and we will not prosecute."

Sam stood up to his full height said in a very authoritative voice, "If you are done with your business, I will thank you to leave. Miss Russell has had a very trying day."

Festus came down the stairs. "I have found nothing, sorry about the mess Miss Kitty." Kitty smiled and nodded at him. Newley found nothing in the basement.

Matt road out of town at the bankers insistence to look for the bank robbers.

Bonner was charged with shooting Festus .

Pananca got a room at the Dodge house to wait a eastern stage.

Sam found a way to pay for the long branches supplies, to Kitty's surprise.

Kitty decided to have one last quiet night before the Long Branch opened for business.

Kitty, Doc , Sam, Festus and Pananca were playing a friendly hand of cards at the Long Branch.

Kitty " have you heard anything from Matt?"

Festus " he sent a telegram can't find hide or hair of those bank robbers, said he heading home, should be back Friday."

Pananca " I'm out he cards have not been very friendly to me tonight. I think I will stretch my legs"

She started walking around the room. Kitty raised her eyebrows knowing Pananca card skills were way better than anyone else at the table. She letting them win a parting gift.

The group did not notice as Pananca ducked out the back door. Pananca had placed a large carton in the back of the jail earlier that day. She moved quickly down the back street reminding herself not to run so she would not draw attention. Jumping on the carton she whispered threw the bars "MR. Bonner"

Bonner"who is it"

Pananca "come close I plan to get you out of hear"

Bonner moved his cot up against the wall jumped up on it looked out the window.

Pananca"I just wanted you to see who's going to kill you " With that two shots from a peacemaker rang out. Newly came running in to check on Bonner. Looking out the window were the shots came from he saw nothing.

Pananca walked across the street in front of the jail up the back stairs of the candy shop .jumped to the baloney of her room in the Dodge house .Put the gun in a hat box pushed it far under the bed. Then joined the group in the street gathered to find out what happened at the jail.

THE END


End file.
